Victor Krane
Victor Krane, also called by Leo as the creepy masked guy, is a mysterious accomplice to Douglas Davenport, with bionic powers. His identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Biography After Douglas was booted out of Davenport Industries, he found Krane, a billionaire who agreed to fund his works, only if Douglas were to share his work with him. Victor Krane then went on to implanting himself with bionics that Douglas created. He broke Douglas Davenport out of prison which revealed a bionic ability that he had in No Going Back. He's identity was revealed in the episode Sink or Swim. Another ability that was revealed in Sink or Swim was ligthning fingers. He is somewhat of a tempered person and "all around bad-guy" as Douglas says. The reason that he wears the mask is because of the wires that are on his face due to the bionics. At the end of Sink or Swim he ordered Douglas to kill Adam, Bree and Chase. Known Abilities *'Super Strength': First exhibited in No Going Back, he's apparently strong enough to punch through a block of solid ice, shattering it. He is also strong enough to throw a man across the room. *'Superior Fighting Abilities': Also exhibited in No Going Back , Krane was able to easily take down two trained guards. *'Super Intelligence': This is only a theoretical possibly that he has this ability, but given that he was able to find Douglas out of all of Donald's facilities, and Douglas' last bionic agent, had all of the Lab Rats bionic abilities. *'Lightning Generation': Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus , he can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. It has been confirmed in the Season 3 promo. It has also been used in the episode Sink Or Swim. *'Super Speed': When he threw the security guard across the room, he used super speed. *'Possibly Every Bionic Ability': It is said in Sink or Swim, that Douglas shared all his bionic research with Krane. This could possibly mean he has every bionic ability Douglas has created. Trivia * He is a human with bionics. * His motives are unknown. * He is bald and has a robotic wire looking thing near his chin and on his cheek. * He gets mad at Douglas alot when Douglas fails to do stuff. Seen in Sink or Swim. * Many fans beileved that the masked man was Marcus. * He is a billionaire, who paid Douglas 80 million dollars in order to help him. * The actor who portrays him, Graham Shiels, is the only Canadian actor ever to be on Lab Rats. Gallery TheManBehindTheMask?.jpeg|Who is he? Masks.jpeg Mask.jpeg|He has bionics. Escape.jpeg|He broke Douglas out of the facility. Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 2.png Screen Shot 2014-01-26 at 1.png Lab-rats-feb-17-2014-20.jpg|Douglas and Victo Krane Apperances *No Going Back *Sink or Swim Category:Bionic Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Villain